Death Game
by Detective Naoto
Summary: Permainan maut, bercampur dengan berbagai konflik yang terjadi pada para peserta... Perang yang juga ikut terjadi di dunia luar tanpa ada orang yang menyadarinya, Chara's Death, SouNao & MinaAi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **: Selamat datang di fanfic multichap terbaru saya... Fic yang lebih berkesan tentang pertarungan dan masa depan, saya sendiri nggak tahu apakah saya bisa membuat fic ini menjadi fic yang cukup bagus untuk dibaca... Ya, semoga saja bisa...

**Theme Song **: World's End Umbrella (Nico Nico Chorus)

* * *

"Ugh…" Seorang gadis berambut biru gelap memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan. "Ke- Kenapa…" Ia memperhatikan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terbalut perban, kepala, lengan kanan bawah, pergelangan tangan kiri dan kaki kirinya.

"Ngg? Untuk apa gelang biru ini?" Gadis itu memutar sebuah gelang di lengan kanannya dan menemukan nama, "Shirogane… Naoto? Apakah itu namaku?"

'_Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apa pun?'_

Sebuah layar raksasa muncul di hadapan Naoto. Ruangan Ia berada yang tadinya gelap, menunjukkan wujudnya yang asli saat lampu dinyalakan, sebuah ruangan kosong dengan warna putih bersih tanpa bercak. Sekitar empat belasan orang lainnya juga berada di sana, jika Naoto juga ikut dijumlahkan, jumlahnya ganjil lima belas. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Naoto, baju kaos berlengan pendek dengan jaket _hoodie _tanpa lengan dan celana panjang formal berwarna biru malam.

Wajah mereka juga dihiasi dengan rasa bingung.

Seseorang muncul di layar raksasa itu, seorang pria yang umurnya sekarang berada di pertengahan dua puluh. Ia menunjukkan wajah polos tidak berdosa.

"_Halo semuanya!" _Ia tersenyum sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, _"pertama perkenalkan, namaku Tohru Adachi. Kalian boleh memanggilku Adachi kalau mau."_

Bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar jelas dalam ruangan itu. Keadaan ruangan yang kosong tanpa isi selain manusia yang menimbulkan suara dan layar raksasa yang terhubung dengan langit-langit tidak mendukung untuk menghentikan gema suara mereka.

"_Kalian semua pasti bertanya-tanya… Kenapa kalian berada di sini bukan? Kalian akan menemukan alasan pribadi masing-masing nanti…" _Adachi itu mengecilkan suaranya, _"kalau kalian selamat tentunya."_

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa keras, tawa yang bukan memberikan perasaan lega pada orang lain, melainkan sensasi mengerikan bagaikan ada sebuah pisau yang siap memotong urat nadi di leher kita dalam sekali tebas jika kita bergerak, tawa seorang psikopat.

"_Hahaha… Maaf aku kelepasan," _Adachi itu menghapus air mata akibat tawanya, nada suaranya sudah kembali normal, _"jadi begitulah, secara sederhana, kalian akan bertanding satu sama lain agar bisa hidup. Penjelasan lebih rincinya akan dijelaskan nanti saat pertarungan dimulai…"_

"Jangan bercanda!" teriakan terdengar dari salah satu pemuda berambut cokelat susu dengan sebuah _headphone _menggantung di lehernya, memotong penjelasan yang sedang diberikan pria di dalam layar, "cepat keluarkan kami dari sini!"

Sesaat kemudian, pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan, kepalanya dipegangnya dengan kuat dengan tujuan berusaha menahan rasa sakit. Tapi Ia tetap kalah dengan rasa sakitnya dan jatuh terduduk dengan tatapan kosong.

Sebelum orang-orang lainnya mulai mengerumuni pemuda itu, Adachi kembali berbicara sambil menguap lebar, _"tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak membunuhnya… Aku hanya menyerang kelemahan 'persona' miliknya…"_

"Per… So… Na…" Naoto menggumamkan kata baru yang baru saja ditangkapnya. Samar-samar sesosok wujud burung putih yang tidak pernah dilihatnya – juga tidak asing baginya – muncul dalam pikirannya, "Yamato… Takeru…"

"_Betul sekali, Naoto-chan," _Adachi menepuk tangannya, memberikan pujian pada Naoto, _"'persona' itu… Secara sederhana adalah diri kalian yang lain. Lalu," _Ia menunjukkan sebuah gelang transparan, _"kalian bisa menemukan gelang ini di lengan kalian bukan? Setiap orang memiliki warna yang berbeda-beda, menunjukkan warna personaliti kalian, misalnya milikku," _Adachi memakai gelang itu di lengannya, yang kemudian gelang itu berubah warna jadi hitam dengan merah darah, _"lihat? Warna personalitiku menunjukkan arti keputus asaan dan terkontaminasinya jiwa… Kalian bisa melihat arti personaliti kalian lewat tombol di sebelah kanan nama kalian."_

Naoto menekan tombol yang disebutkan Adachi, sebuah layar kecil muncul di atas namanya. _'Deep Blue' _lah yang tertulis pada judul tulisan yang tertulis di layar kecil itu, "pengetahuan yang luas dan pikiran yang sulit dibaca…" Gadis itu membaca tulisan yang lebih kecil.

"_Akan kuingatkan, fungsi lain dari gelang itu adalah alat penyiksa bagi 'persona' kalian, cara itulah yang kupakai pada orang kurang ajar yang berani menyela perkataanku tadi. Jadi sebaiknya kalian berpikir ulang untuk melawanku~ Jika 'persona' kalian mati, kalian sendiri tahukan, apa yang akan terjadi?" _Adachi tersenyum dengan mengerikan.

Naoto membelalakkan matanya, beberapa suara teriakan tertahan terdengar dari beberapa orang perempuan di sana, yang pasti tidak termasuk Naoto, dimana dia lebih terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki di sini. Dan instingnya sendiri berkata untuk tidak berteriak.

"_Oh ya, apakah tadi aku bilang pertarungan? Mungkin lebih tepat kalau dikatakan Death Game, tapi ingat, masih memungkinkan untuk pertarungan satu lawan satu~ Baiklah! Itu saja penjelasan dariku untuk saat ini. Kalian akan dibawa ke kamar kalian masing-masing~ Sampai jumpa!" _Dan layarnya pun mati.

Sepasukan tentara berseragam dan bersenjata datang menjemput mereka dari belakang layar. Dua diantaranya merangkul pemuda yang berteriak tadi. Saat mereka melewati Naoto, Ia sempat melihat gelang berwarna _orange _dengan nama 'Hanamura Yosuke' tertera di atasnya.

Mereka semua dituntun ke sebuah ruangan lain, sepertinya berfungsi sebagai sebuah taman. Di kedua sisi ruangan itu terdapat lima belas pintu dengan plakat nama masing-masing peserta terpasang rapi di sebelah kanan pintu.

Naoto memasuki kamar yang menjadi miliknya. Ia sempat berpikir akan mendapatkan kamar seperti penjara. Tapi dugaannya meleset. Yang pertama Ia temukan adalah sebuah ruang duduk dengan banyak lemari buku di dalamnya, seperti sebuah perpustakaan. Di ruangan yang lebih dalam, terdapat dapur, kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan tempat latihan pribadi. Semua ditata dengan rapi dan mempunyai fasilitas modern.

* * *

"Fuh…" Adachi menekan sebuah tombol _off_ di mejanya, mematikan kamera yang sedari tadi merekamnya, "ternyata melelahkan juga berbicara panjang lebar hanya untuk menjelaskan situasi…"

Adachi menatap orang yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya, yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan salah satu rekaman langsung dari salah satu kamar. Di ujung kanan atas rekaman itu tertulis angka "08" sebagai pembeda antara rekaman lainnya.

Adachi terus berbicara tanpa henti, mengejek dan menertawakan wajah-wajah para orang-orang yang menjadi peserta _'Death Game'_-nya. Ia baru berhenti saat menyadari bahwa lawan bicaranya itu, tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali.

"Ayolah, jangan menganggapku sebagai orang yang tidak perlu didengarkan seperti itu. Aku tahu ini pasti berat bagimu untuk mendapati adik tercintamu harus menghadapi takdir yang kejam ini. Tapi takdir memang selalu kejam pada semua orang, dan kita di sini sebagai salah satu dari sedikit orang yang berhasil melewati takdir yang kejam itu dan mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Bukankah begitu, Minato-kun?"

Orang bernama Minato itu tetap tidak menyahut. Dipakainya _earphone _putih kesayangannya di telinganya, lalu mendengarkan musik kesukaannya dari _mp3 player _yang tergantung di lehernya. Di lengannya terdapat juga gelang yang dipakai semua orang, tetap memiliki warna transparan.

'_Maafkan aku, Naoto…'_

* * *

Naoto tertidur di tempat tidur di kamarnya. Ia memegangi revolver yang tadi ditemukannya dalam koper silver di atas meja kamar tidurnya. Tanpa Ia sadari, setetes kristal bening turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Onii-chan…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **: Yo~ saya udah berusaha supaya kata-katanya nggak monoton... Tapi... Hasilnya bisa para Reader's lihat sendiri... Saya udah nyoba muter otak mikirin ini tapi hasilnya tetep hancur... Udah Naoto nya OOC banget lagi... Maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahan saya... *pundung*_  
_

* * *

_Bzzztt_

_Orang-orang berseragam biru menghunuskan pedang tanpa henti. Darah segar berserakan dimana-mana, lautan darah tercipta dari luka-luka di tubuhku dan juga tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa dihadapanku._

_Bagaikan haus dengan darah, pedang yang telah menelan korban itu tetap terus menerus menusukkan diri pada mayat-mayat, yang mereka sendiri tahu, bahwa itu tidak akan menyebabkan mereka kembali hidup dan berteriak kesakitan._

_Terkadang saat mereka bosan, perlahan-lahan mereka menyiksaku. Sabetan demi sabetan pedang menghasilkan luka, walaupun tidak fatal, tapi menyakitkan. Kalau mereka memang ingin membunuh kami semua, kenapa mereka hanya bermain-main seperti ini? Bukankah sebaiknya aku langsung dibunuh saja?_

_Bzzztt_

_Sebuah ruangan yang cukup lebar, dengan berbagai perabotan kuno dengan suasana kerajaan yang diberi nuansa modern, dan tidak lupa juga sebuah perapian yang siap menghangatkan ruangan saat suhu mulai turun akibat dari musim dingin._

_Walaupun begitu, yang memberikan ruangan itu perasaan nyaman bukanlah fasilitas yang mewah, tapi kehangatan keluarga._

_Ya… Setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan sekarang…_

_Dua orang yang setidaknya lebih tua dua puluh tahun dariku berusaha menenangkanku. Mereka memberikan pujian padaku atas nilai yang nyaris sempurna di atas hasil ujianku. Sayangnya saat itu aku sedang memasang wajah masam, perasaan iri dan jengkellah yang menyebabkannya._

_Seorang pria dengan umur jauh lebih tua dariku tertawa mendengarkan percakapanku dengan lawan bicaraku, percakapan yang penuh dengan emosi dariku. Pria itu sedang membaca sebuah buku dihadapan perapian dengan api menyala di dalamnya. Di sebelahnya juga seorang pria, berpakaian resmi dan terlihat sangat bisa diandalkan, sedang menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam cangkir pria yang lebih tua. Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya._

_Lawan bicara dihadapanku tertawa. Ia memiliki rambut biru yang sama denganku, dengan model yang sedikit berbeda. Di tangannya, dipegangnya hasil ujian miliknya. Hanya berbeda beberapa angka dengan milikku, tapi itu sudah bisa membedakan status hasil itu. Milikku adalah nilai yang 'nyaris' sempurna, sedangkan miliknya adalah nilai 'yang' sempurna._

"_Kamu harus belajar lebih banyak lagi, Nao-chan…" Ia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut, tapi tidak semudah itu menghapus rasa jengkelku. Setidaknya, nada bicaraku melunak._

"_Sekeras apa pun Nao belajar… Nao tetap tidak bisa mencapai Onii-chan! Apalagi untuk melampauinya!"_

"_Hahahaha," lawan bicaraku itu kembali tertawa, "karena itulah kamu kalah, Nao-chan. Kamu terlalu cepat menyerah."_

_Aku berpikir sejenak, "mmm… Memangnya… Kalau Nao tidak menyerah, Nao bisa menang dari Onii-chan?"_

"_Tentu saja," Ia mengacak-acak rambutku, memberikanku semangat agar bisa maju terus._

_Inilah yang namanya keluarga… Orang-orang yang selalu menyemangati, membantu dan menyayangi kita._

_Tapi kenapa… Wajah-wajah mereka terlihat sangat buram sampai aku tidak bisa mengenali mereka?_

_Bzzztt_

_Tidak ada jalan keluar._

_Dinding putih bernoda merah sekarang sudah menempel dengan punggungku. Orang-orang itu mengelilingiku, pedang berlumuran darah telah siap di depan wajah mereka._

_Satu-satunya senjataku untuk melindungi diri adalah sebuah revolver di tanganku._

_Dengan tangan yang tidak bisa berhenti untuk bergetar, aku menembak salah satu dari mereka, berharap agar tepat sasaran dan dapat membuka jalan kabur._

_Peluru yang melesat cepat membelah udara, bahkan aku sendiri yang menembakkannya tidak bisa melihatnya, ditepis dengan mudah oleh orang yang menjadi sasaranku. Wajahnya memerah akibat amarah._

_Orang itu mengayunkan pedangnya ke atas, telah bersiap untuk memberikan serangan terakhir padaku. Dan saat pedang itu hampir mengenai tubuhku, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh orang lain yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya._

"_Jangan, itu bukanlah perintah dari Adachi-sama," katanya dengan nada datar, tapi masih penuh dengan kewibawaan seorang pemimpin._

"_Tapi dia sudah berani memberontak! Jadi–" Kalimat orang yang hendak menyerangku tadi dipotong dengan sebuah pedang menempel di lehernya, siap memotong apa pun yang berani menghalangi jalannya._

_Setelah orang itu diam, orang dengan kewibawaan tinggi tadi menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, lalu berjalan mendekatiku. Seolah-olah insting, badanku bergerak ingin menjauhinya, tapi dinding dibelakangku adalah jalan buntu dan hanya membuatku semakin menempelkan badanku padanya._

_Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku._

"_Ayo, Nao-chan."_

"_Onii-chan…"_

* * *

_Kriiingg Kriiingg_

Aku membuka perlahan mataku, sesaat menyipitkannya karena silaunya lampu yang menerangi kamar ini.

"Ahh, ya… Sekarang aku sudah berada di sini…" Gumamku pelan.

Kupaksa tubuhkku yang masih terasa sangat berat ini untuk bangun, lalu duduk sejenak di pinggiran tempat tidur, melancarkan peredaran darah untuk sejenak.

Setelah terasa lebih ringan, kubawa tubuhku menuju kamar mandi, berniat untuk membersihkan diri.

Tanpa sengaja aku melewati kaca di salah satu bagian dinding. Kupandangi pantulan diriku itu, merasa janggal dengan sesuatu yang lain atau bisa dibilang aneh.

Lebih kudekatkan diri pada kaca, lalu memperhatikan bekas air mata yang tersisa di wajahku dan mataku yang sembap.

"Kapan aku menangis?" Aku segera menghapus sisa air mata dari mataku dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Aku mulai melepaskan perban yang menutupi bagian tubuhku, rasa ingin tahu apa yang amat dalam menyelimuti hatiku. Sebenarnya luka apa yang tersembunyi.

Kutatap dalam luka-luka di lengan kananku, "5 luka sayatan…"

Mimpi yang kualami tadi kembali muncul dalam pikiranku. Rasa sakit saat pedang itu menorehkan luka di seluruh tubuhku sangat terasa. Wajah bosan orang-orang itu membuat kepalaku pusing, hampir saja aku terjatuh jika aku tidak memegang dinding.

Dengan cepat aku kembali membalut luka itu lalu membiarkan air hangat membersihkan diriku, tidak kupedulikan luka yang mulai terasa perih karena terkena air.

Lima menit kemudian aku sudah memakai baju dari lemari baju ruangan itu. Pakaian yang sama dengan kemarin tentunya, karena tidak ada pilihan baju lainnya.

Di dapur, terdapat sebuah mesin penyiap makanan otomatis. Kupilih jenis makanan yang kuinginkan dan dalam kurung waktu kurang dari tiga menit makanan sudah disajikan. Aku makan tanpa banyak berkomentar tentang makanan yang hambar ini.

Tidak ada kegiatan yang dapat kulakukan. Aku sudah mencoba untuk membuka pintu keluar ruangan itu, tapi pintu itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Aku juga sudah mencoba untuk membaca buku-buku yang terdapat di sini, tapi sepertinya, semuanya sudah pernah kubaca. Pada akhirnya, aku masuk ke dalam tempat latihan.

Kuisi revolver yang kudapatkan dengan peluru, lalu menembaki sasaran-sasaran bergerak tepat di tengahnya. Menembaki setiap sasaran tanpa terlewat satu pun, mengisi amunisi saat sudah kehabisan peluru, lalu kembali menembak. Itulah yang terus kuulangi tanpa henti sampai gelang di tanganku berbunyi. Kutekan satu-satunya tombol yang tersisa yang belum pernah kuketahui fungsinya. Sebuah layar kecil kembali muncul dari gelang tersebut.

"_Selamat pagi semuanya~ Bagaimana ruangan kalian masing-masing? Nyaman kah? Kuharap begitu," _Adachi berbicara dengan nada periangnya, _"sekarang, aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa kalian sudah boleh berinteraksi satu sama lain setelah pukul delapan pagi sampai dengan pukul sembilan malam. Selama jam tersebut, pintu kalian tidak terkunci dan terserah kalian ingin melakukan apa saja~ Hmm… Itu saja mungkin yang ingin kuberitahukan, sampai bertemu lagi~"_

"Benarkah?" Aku berlari kecil keluar dari tempat latihan, menuju pintu keluar.

Beberapa langkah sebelum aku sampai di pintu keluar, pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, memperlihatkanku pemandangan taman yang kulewati kemarin.

Rerumputan hijau menyelimuti lantai, semak-semak bunga yang dipangkas dengan rapi berada di sebelah pintu kamar masing-masing, kupu-kupu terbang dengan bebas, hinggap di salah satu bunga sesekali. Setelah dilihat baik-baik, taman ini membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang cukup luas.

Aku menengadahkan kepala, melihat sebuah pohon yang luar biasa besar di tengah taman ini. Para peserta yang lain juga mulai bermunculan di depan kamar mereka.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku, membuatku sedikit terkejut. Seorang pemuda putih dengan sebuah _band-aid _di ujung alis kirinya. Di belakangnya, seorang anak yang masih cukup muda, mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun, berdiri tapi selalu menghindar dari kontak mata langsung.

Pemuda berambut putih itu membaca nama yang tertera di pintu kamarku, lalu menatapku langsung, "Shirogane Naoto-san?"

"Ya?" Aku menggangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara sebentar?" Ia menunjuk sebuah bangku di sebelah pohon besar tadi.

"Baiklah, tapi… Bolehkah aku bertanya? Siapa kamu dan apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" Tanyaku sedikit curiga.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Beruntung saja kamu bersebelahan kamar denganku… Namaku Sanada Akihiko, dan ini Amada Ken," Ia mendorong anak itu ke depannya, "dia juga bersebalahan denganku."

"Sa- Salam kenal…" Anak itu masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Salam kenal juga," aku tersenyum melihat sikap anak bernama Ken ini.

"Baiklah, ayo ke bangku itu," Akihiko-san mengangkat Ken dengan mudahnya, membuat anak itu berteriak kaget.

Sebenarnya, tidak banyak hal yang bisa kami bicarakan. Sedari tadi, hanya Akihiko-san dan Ken-kun yang berbicara, aku hanya bisa mendengarkan karena aku tidak bisa mengingat apa pun.

"Yo, Akihiko," seorang wanita dengan rambut merah panjang bergelombang mendekati kami.

"Hey, Mitsuru! Lama tidak berjumpa! Jadi kamu juga terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini?" Akihiko-san menyambut wanita bernama Mitsuru itu dengan nada ramah, sama seperti denganku barusan, tapi ini lebih terdengar seperti percakapan teman lama.

"Ya," Mitsuru-san duduk di sebelah Akihiko-san, "tidak usah ditanyakan lagi karena aku memang berada di sini."

"Benar juga," Akihiko-san menyilangkan tangannya.

Aku menatap dalam warna gelang milik Ken, Akihiko-san dan Mitsuru-san.

Akihiko-san menyadari tatapanku lalu menunjukkan data gelang miliknya, "_Crimson Red, _menunjukkan semangat membara."

Ken-kun dan Mitsuru-san yang melihat ketertarikanku pada data gelang juga ikut menunjukkan data gelang mereka.

_~ Midnight Blue : Balas dendam_

_~ Maroon : Keeleganan_

"Benar-benar Mitsuru-san, _Maroon_ memang sangat cocok untukmu," aku sedikit tertawa, " Tapi… Kenapa balas dendam, Ken-kun?" Aku bertanya pada sang pemilik gelang.

"Harusnya aku membacanya terlebih dahulu…" Ken-kun bergumam pelan, tapi masih bisa kudengar. Tangannya yang satu lagi berusaha menutupi gelang miliknya.

"Maaf," aku menundukkan kepalaku, "karena rasa ingin tahuku…"

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa kok, Naoto-san! Ini juga kesalahanku karena tidak membacanya terlebih dahulu…" Ken-kun terlihat gugup, "tapi… Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu tentang ini, setidaknya tidak sekarang…"

"Terima kasih banyak Akihiko-san, Mitsuru-san, Ken-kun..."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, bagaimana jika kamu berkenalan dengan peserta lainnya? Kamu juga ikutlah dengan Naoto, Ken," Akihiko-san mempersilahkan kami.

Aku mengangguk pada Akihiko-san dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada Ken-kun, "Ayo, Ken-kun!"

"Ya," Ken-kun mengikutiku saat aku mulai berjalan menjauh.

* * *

"_Mari kita sedikit bersenang-senang…"_

* * *

"KYAAAA!" Gadis berambut cokelat pendek terjatuh di tempatnya berdiri. Ia terlihat gemetaran melihat gumpalan-gumpalan hitam mulai bergabung di hadapannya.

Perlahan-lahan gumpalan itu membesar, terus membesar sampai ukurannya mencapai setengah dari pohon besar di taman ini.

Gumpalan itu kemudian menghilang, menunjukkan wujudnya yang asli. Seekor singa raksasa dengan kalung yang diikatkan dengan sebuah bola besi melayang.

Cakar raksasanya terangkat ke udara, bersiap-siap ingin merobek orang di hadapannya. Kuku-kukunya yang tajam berkilau terkena cahaya lampu taman.

"Ugh…" Kepalaku sakit. Bayangan mimpi itu, saat orang berseragam itu hendak menusukku.

Kugerakkan badanku secepatnya.

Singa itu menarik tangannya dengan kuat, mencakar sasarannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Darah segar mengotori bulu indah singa itu, cakarnya yang awalnya putih bersih sekarang dinodai dengan cairan merah pekat. Di kedua sisi singa itu, telah tertancap sebuah panah dan dua buah pisau. Singa itu terjatuh dan menghilang menjadi gumpalan hitam.

_Bruukk!_

"Naoto-san!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Selesai," Mitsuru menaruh sebuah kain basah yang telah terlebih dahulu dicelupkan ke dalam air dingin pada dahi gadis yang dirawatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Mitsuru?" Akihiko menghampiri Mitsuru, menimbulkan suara hentakan pada lantai berubin keras dari sepatu yang dikenakannya.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah merawat lukanya sebisaku." Mitsuru berkacak pinggang, sesaat membereskan poni rambut merahnya yang khas. "Tapi, aku kurang yakin kapan dia akan siuman. Lukanya cukup dalam, aku takut serangan 'Shadow' itu kena tulang punggungnya…"

"Setidaknya sudah tidak berbahaya lagi kan?" Mata keabuan pemuda itu memperhatikan gadis yang terbaring di tempat tidur, tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam dimasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ya," Mitsuru tersenyum tipis dan menutup matanya. "Di lain sisi, aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan orang yang belum pernah ditemuinya. Dia tampak seperti orang berkepala dingin dan selalu berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak…"

"Kepala sedingin apa pun juga tidak bisa tetap diam kalau menghadapi situasi yang belum pernah dihadapinya." Akihiko tersenyum puas, dia cukup menyukai sikap nekat dan berani yang dimiliki gadis berambut biru itu, Naoto.

Mitsuru menghela napas, "kamu juga sebaiknya belajar untuk mendinginkan darah panasmu itu, Akihiko. Dan ingat bahwa ini bukan permainan."

"A- Aku tahu itu!" Pemuda itu menjawab dengan sedikit terlalu cepat, salah tingkah karena pernyataan Mitsuru sudah mengenai sasaran.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita memberitahu keadaan Naoto pada yang lainnya." Mitsuru berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Akihiko mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

Gumaman-gumaman terdengar jelas dari balik pintu kamar Naoto. Pendapat-pendapat yang saling dilontarkan dari orang-orang yang baru mulai mengenal itu berpusat pada kejadian mengenaskan yang terjadi barusan. Di antara mereka semua, ada seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat susu yang sedang berusaha tegar. Ia terus memikirkan keadaan orang yang telah menyelamatkannya itu.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka secara otomatis, bersamaan dengan suara mesin yang singkat dan tidak mengganggu, memunculkan sosok gadis berambut merah dan pemuda di belakangnya.

"Ba- Bagaimana keadaannya?" Gadis berambut coklat itu bertanya pada Mitsuru, walaupun lebih terdengar seperti sebuah teriakan tertahan dari nada suaranya.

Dengan sikap tegas dan tidak bertele-tele, Mitsuru menjelaskan keadaan Naoto, mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tidak apa-apa, lalu meminta mereka semua untuk tidak panik.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" Gadis itu, yang sudah terlebih dahulu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Satonaka Chie, meminta izin dengan ragu-ragu. Dia ingin menyakinkan dirinya bahwa keadaan penyelamatnya 'benar-benar' baik-baik saja dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Ikut aku," Akihiko menjawab pertanyaan Chie dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, sebelum sempat dijawab oleh Mitsuru.

"Ayo, Chie…" Seseorang menarik tangan Chie dan mengikuti Akihiko ke dalam saat gadis itu terlihat makin ragu-ragu. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang halus sedikit melambai-lambai saat Ia berjalan.

"Terima kasih, Yukiko…"

* * *

Selangkah setelah memasuki kamar Naoto, Chie membelalakkan matanya memperhatikan keadaan gadis yang terbaring itu. Ia langsung terjatuh di tempatnya dan terus berkata "maaf", air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya pecah dan mengalir deras di pipinya.

Mitsuru hanya bisa diam melihat Chie, matanya memancarkan rasa simpatik yang mendalam, tapi sekaligus memberikan kesan tidak nyaman. Akihiko menghela napas panjang, lalu menepuk pundak sahabat lamanya itu dan mendekati Chie.

"Sebaiknya kamu juga kembalilah ke kamarmu. Kamu sudah mengalami banyak hal hari ini… Sisanya biarkan kami yang mengurus," ucap Akihiko dengan nada lembut.

Gadis itu merespon dengan mengangguk. Yukiko membantunya berdiri, kemudian menghadap Akihiko.

"Bolehkah aku mencoba untuk menyembuhkannya?"

"?" Pemuda itu terlihat bingung sesaat, "boleh aku bertanya siapa kamu dulu?"

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya, saya Amagi Yukiko," Yukiko memperkenalkan diri dengan sikap lembut dan juga sedikit merendah, persis seperti seorang pelayan.

"Amagi Yukiko-san…" Akihiko memperhatikan Yukiko dengan tatapan lelah, "kami sudah memberikannya pengobatan semaksimal mungkin, jadi tolong berikan saja dia waktu untuk beristirahat dan kamu sendiri juga sebaiknya kembali ke kamarmu."

"Tapi tolong berikan saya kesempatan!" Yukiko memaksakan permintaannya.

"Baiklah…" Akihiko akhirnya mengalah pada gadis itu dan memberikan jalan pada Yukiko.

Cahaya melingkupi tangan kanan Yukiko, sebuah siluet wanita yang terlihat dari samping dan terdapat huruf B dan J di belakang kepala dan matanya. _Priestess._

"'Amaterasu… Dia…'"

Cahaya itu membesar, sekarang melingkupi kedua tangan yang disatukannya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas luka cakaran di punggung Naoto. Perlahan-lahan, terlihat perubahan warna yang tadinya sedikit biru keunguan, sekarang mulai menghilang. Saat selesai, dia menghadap Akihiko dengan sebuah tatapan mantab.

"Akihiko-san bisa mengecek sendiri hasilnya."

"Ya–" Akihiko menghentikan kata-katanya karena merasakan sebuah aura pembunuh di belakangnya, "ma- maksudku! Biar Mitsuru yang melihatnya."

Mitsuru berjalan menuju satu-satunya tempat tidur di ruangan itu. Saat melewati Akihiko, tanpa disadari Yukiko dan Chie, Ia memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam pada pemuda itu, membuat pemuda yang biasanya terlihat berani itu berkeringat dingin.

'Bersiap-siaplah untuk dieksekusi, Akihiko.' Itulah pesan yang tersampaikan dari tatapan mata itu.

Saat wanita dewasa itu membuka balutan perban yang masih basah karena darah tersebut, Ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Tidak ada sedikitpun bekas atau goresan yang tersisa.

"Ba- Bagaimana kamu bisa melakukannya?" Ucap Mitsuru sedikit tergagap, melihat sesuatu yang tidak terduga seperti ini memang bisa memanaskan kepala dingin milik siapa pun. Tidak lupa, Ia menutup kembali punggung Naoto dengan baju yang dipakai gadis itu sebelum Akihiko mendekat.

"Sebentar," Yukiko berjalan menuju meja berwarna keperakan di sebelah tempat tidur, membuka koper di atasnya, melepaskan bagian dasar koper dan mengambil sebuah buku yang hanya memiliki beberapa halaman, lalu memberikannya pada Mitsuru.

Mitsuru membaca sedikit isi halaman pertama buku tipis itu, kemudian memicingkan matanya saat mengenali kata di paragraf kedua halaman pertama, "'Persona…'"

"Ya," Yukiko mengangguk, "seperti yang dikatakan oleh Adachi-san kemarin, 'Persona' ini adalah diri kita yang lain, tapi itu bukan hanya sebuah 'diri yang lain'… Ia menunjukkan kemampuan kita yang tersembunyi, potensial yang jarang ditemui oleh orang banyak… Buku itu menjelaskan tentang tiga hal, Persona, Shadow dan gelang ini…"

Yukiko menaruh kedua tangannya di dadanya, "gelang ini berfungsi untuk mengekang Persona kita. Ia akan terus membelunggunya sampai gelangnya terlepas, juga dapat disiksa semau orang yang memegang kendalinya. Selama itu, Persona tidak akan bisa dipanggil secara nyata ke dunia kita. Tapi sebagai gantinya…"

Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, cahaya bergambar wanita itu kembali muncul di tangan Yukiko, "kita bisa menggunakannya sendiri, walaupun memiliki batasan tertentu," cahaya itu membesar seperti tadi dan melingkupi seluruh telapak tangannya, "ada berbagai macam kemampuan yang bisa kita pakai, penyembuhan, peningkatan kemampuan fisik dan…"

Kali ini, cahaya itu sedikit mengecil, lalu tiba-tiba dengan pendahuluan sebuah percikan api, tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah api sedang, "dan serangan."

Akihiko dan Mitsuru hanya terdiam, mendengarkan penjelasan Yukiko dengan seksama. Dengan gelisah, Mitsuru mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di lantai dengan berirama.

"Terakhir, 'Shadow', mereka adalah musuh– Tidak, kata 'diri kita yang lain' juga termasuk, tapi tidak semua shadow berarti itu, dan kebanyakan adalah musuh yang harus kita hadapi. Mereka adalah diri kita yang kita hindari, yang tidak ingin kita setuju. Shadow akan semakin kuat semakin kita menolak mereka…"

"Begitukah?" Mitsuru menutup matanya lalu menaruh buku itu di meja Naoto, "aku akan membaca buku ini di kamarku, terima kasih atas penjelasannya…"

"Ada satu hal lagi, Mitsuru-san…" Yukiko menghentikan langkah Mitsuru dan Akihiko yang hendak keluar kamar, "apakah anda yang membalutkan perban di bagian-bagian tubuh Naoto lainnya?"

"Tidak," Mitsuru menggelengkan kepalanya, "memang perban itu sudah berada di sana sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, tadi aku hanya mengganti perban yang digunakannya dan memang terdapat banyak sekali luka sayatan."

"Benarkah?" Mitsuru mendengar keganjalan di kalimat Yukiko, lalu kembali mendekati gadis itu, "tapi saat aku membuka perban-perban tersebut, tidak terdapat satu pun luka yang kutemukan."

Yukiko membuka satu per satu perban itu dan mendapati hal yang sama dengan pernyataannya, sama sekali tidak ada luka.

"Nggh…" Gadis berambut biru itu bergerak sedikit, lalu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, "apa yang terjadi…"

Akihiko menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi, tutur katanya yang tegas diikuti dengan baik oleh otak cerdas Naoto. Ia sama sekali tidak melontarkan pertanyaan, Ia hanya mendengarkan, bahkan ekspresinya hampir tidak berubah selama mendengarkan kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"'Persona'…" Ia gumamkan kata itu pelan, dalam hati Ia sendiri bingung mengapa Ia bisa menerima semua ini dengan baik tanpa rasa terkejut sedikitpun.

"Ya," Akihiko mengangguk, "apakah kamu mengerti semua ini?"

"Terima kasih banyak atas penjelasannya," Naoto mengangguk.

Chie, yang selama penjelasan Akihiko terus meminta maaf pada Naoto, kemudian berkata bahwa Ia akan kembali ke ruangannya bersama Yukiko, karena waktu sudah mulai menunjukkan jam 20.22.

Saat di depan ruangan Yukiko, Chie menghentikan langkah temannya dan menatapnya lurus dengan tatapan keyakinan. Resolusi sudah menguat dalam hatinya, Ia tidak akan mau dianggap lemah lagi.

* * *

Naoto menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Matanya bahkan sulit sekali untuk menutup lebih dari tiga puluh detik. Ia akhirnya menyerah untuk tidur dan berakhir pada kegiatannya sekarang.

Ia memikirkan terus tentang kakaknya, 'Onii-chan'-nya yang tidak pernah bisa diingatnya dengan jelas. Apakah semua itu memang cuma mimpi? Ataukah 'Onii-chan' itu memang benar-benar ada? Ia akan mencari tahu sendiri.

Gadis itu juga berpikir, baru sehari Ia berada di tempat ini… Tapi dia sudah menyusahkan orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya dan membuat cemas orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

* * *

"_Aku… Akan menjadi kuat!"_

* * *

**A/N **: Hahahaha! Kayaknya saya memang udah mulai gila beneran nih... Ini adalah hasil kerja saya selama 2 minggu hiatus... Dan hasilnya aneh XD Tapi semoga saja para readers menikmatinya!_  
_

Kali ini A/N tumben dibawah karena... Saya lagi kepingin aja XD *dijitak* mumpung ada catchphrase yang menurut saya keren sekaligus aneh di bagian akhir nih XD karena jarang-jarang ada perempuan yang bilang kayak gituan kan? Saya pingin nunjukkin kalau perempuan itu nggak cuma bisa dilindungi aja! Tapi juga bisa ngelindungin orang lain XD

Tambahan : Catchphrase itu yang ngomong Naoto sama Chie secara bersamaan ngomong-ngomong XD


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **: Maaf agak terlambat~ Saya nggak bisa konsisten sama jadwal keseharian... Jadi agak lama... Maaf sebanyak-banyaknya ya! *bow* Semoga saja reviewers menyukai chap ini...

* * *

Seminggu kemudian

* * *

"_Sweet! _Mereka datang!" Seringaian penuh kesenangan terbentuk pada wajah seorang pemuda bertopi. Ia sudah mempersiapkan pedang besarnya di samping tubuhnya.

Gumpalan hitam kemerahan berkumpul menjadi satu dan memunculkan tiga ksatria berkuda yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari baja, termasuk kuda-kuda mereka. Tombak panjang dari abad pertengahan digenggam kuat pada tangan kiri mereka yang tidak memiliki daging.

Seakan-akan menandakan pertempuran telah mulai, ringkikan ketiga kuda tunggangan itu memenuhi ruangan, menggetarkan setiap barang dalam taman raksasa itu. Beberapa utas listrik tipis tidak beraturan mengitari mereka untuk sesaat.

"Sepertinya, mereka sudah serius dari awal ya," ujar pemuda lainnya dengan santai, rambut coklat susunya bergerak-gerak perlahan akibat gerakan tubuhnya. Ia melempar-lempar kunai miliknya sambil bermain, tidak terbersit sedikitpun dalam pikirannya bahwa senjata tajam itu akan melukainya, "ayo kita berikan mereka sambutan yang meriah!"

"Berpencar!" Perintah pemuda berambut abu-abu, pedang miliknya memantulkan cahaya, menunjukkan seberapa tajam setiap ujung besi diasah yang digenggamnya.

Mendengar perintah dari pemuda itu, setiap manusia yang berada dalam pertempuran itu berpencar, mengelilingi setiap Shadow tersebut dengan lima orang, menyesuaikan kemampuan masing-masing dengan yang lainnya dan tidak membiarkan satu persen-pun kesempatan menang dari pihak Shadow.

* * *

Dentingan antara dua benda logam yang saling beradu terus terdengar. Tombak raksasa berwarna silver terang itu dengan mudah ditepis dengan pedang milik sang pemuda, walaupun kalah dalam ukuran dan berat.

Kelincahan…

Tehnik perpaduan pedang yang digunakannya…

Perpindahan tumpuan berat badan yang berubah dalam sekejap…

Semua itu dilakukan sang pemuda dengan sangat mudah, bahkan tusukan tombak yang cukup cepat itu dengan mudah Ia hindari.

Tapi Ia sama sekali tidak menyerang titik vital sang Shadow.

"Ayolah, Souji~ Aku tahu kau bisa mengalahkan Shadow itu sendirian!" Pemuda berambut coklat susu itu berteriak cukup keras. Jari-jarinya memilin-milin kabel _headphone _yang dikenakannya, gerakan jarinya itu diselaraskannya dengan tempo lagu yang mengalun cukup keras dari benda yang menutupi telinganya.

"Berhentilah bicara, Yosuke! Aku sendiri sedang berkonsentrasi di sini!" Pemuda yang dipanggil Souji itu membalas dengan nada keras. Dia tidak bisa memarahi _partner_-nya itu sekarang karena lengah sedikit saja, bisa-bisa kepalanya sudah tertembus tombak.

"Apa?" Yosuke kembali berteriak, Ia melepaskan sebelah _headphone _miliknya, "kau memerlukan bantuan? Baiklah!" Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Souji, cahaya berbentuk siluet api dan tangan muncul di punggung tangannya. Tanpa ragu-ragu Ia mengaktifkan salah satu kemampuan milik Persona-nya, "Susano'o! Garu!"

Souji mundur beberapa langkah, mencoba mengambil jarak dari sang Shadow selagi Ia mengambil napas. Saat Ia mendengar suara Yosuke, Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mencoba menangkap sosok temannya yang masih mendengarkan lagu dengan tangan kanan di depan tubuhnya.

"Yosuke! Apa yang sedang kau–"

Sebuah pusaran api kehijauan mendadak muncul di belakang Souji, mendorongnya maju tepat menuju ujung tombak yang siap menusuk jantungnya kapan saja.

"Ah! Salah sasaran lagi…" Yosuke menggerutu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

'Siap-siap saja kau Yosuke…'

Dalam posisi tidak menyentuh tanah, pemuda berpedang itu berusaha secepat mungkin mengambil kuda-kudanya, kepala berada dipaling depan.

Sesaat sebelum ujung runcing itu mengenai mata kanannya, Ia mengambil napas panjang, lalu berputar untuk menghindari serangan tersebut, yang kemudian salah sasaran dan mengenai pipi sebelah kanannya, menyebabkan segaris luka dengan tetesan darah segar terbang terbawa angin pertarungan.

Diayunkannya kuat pedang miliknya dan menghempaskan tombak raksasa itu lebih dari lima meter dari pemiliknya.

Dan kejadian berikutnya terjadi begitu cepat…

Beberapa bagian tubuh Shadow yang tiba-tiba dibekukan oleh Mitsuru…

Yang kemudian dihancurkan dengan sekali tinjuan di setiap titik dari Akihiko…

Dan penyelesaian terakhir dari sang gadis berambut biru, sebuah Hamaon yang tepat sasaran dan menghancurkan Shadow itu dalam sekejap…

* * *

"Ooryyaaa!" Pemuda bertopi itu mengayunkan pedang miliknya bagaikan sebuah tongkat _baseball _plastik, dengan mudah memukul bagian depan Shadow itu dan membuatnya terbang, "dia milikmu, Chie!"

"Oke!" Chie berlari menuju sang Shadow yang masih berada di udara, lalu meninju tanah sambil berteriak keras, "Suzuka Gongen! God's Hand!"

Sebuah kepalan tangan berwarna emas muncul di antara awan yang tidak diketahui sejak kapan terbentuknya, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke arah sang Shadow. Menyebabkannya tidak bergerak sedikitpun karena tindihan yang sangan kuat.

"Amaterasu… Agi…"

Gadis berambut hitam panjang mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada makhluk yang tidak bergerak itu, tangannya bercahaya kekuningan dan dari sekeliling tubuhnya keluar aura berwarna biru muda. Dalam sekejap, api menjalar dan mengelilingi sang Shadow, membentuk sebuah lingkaran sempurna.

Sebuah bola berwarna putih dilemparkan ke udara, dekat dengan sang Shadow, dan sebelum sempat menyentuh tanah, tertembak oleh sebuah peluru dan menghancurkan diri bersamaan dengan ksatria berkuda itu.

* * *

"Yoosshhhaaa! Pertama!" Pemuda bertopi itu berteriak senang.

Tapi sebuah pukulan mendarat di belakang kepalanya, menghentikan kesenangannya dan membuatnya membalikkan badannya dan membentak pada sang pelaku.

"Apa-apaan sih, Yuka-tan!"

"Kamu tidak perlu sesenang itu kan, Stupei!" Takeba Yukari, pemilik _nickname _Yuka-tan, yang diberikan dan hanya digunakan oleh Iori Junpei, menghela napas panjang karena tingkah laku salah satu tetangga kamarnya.

"Tapi aku memang pertama bukan?" Junpei membalas perkataan tidak senang Yukari, dengan nada yang tidak senang juga.

"Ti-dak! Kelompok Seta-san yang pertama, dan kami selesai sesaat sebelum buruanmu meledak," Yukari meledek Junpei, tangan kirinya berada di pinggangnya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang busur.

Junpei tidak mengatakan apa pun, menandakan bahwa Yukari telah membuatnya _speechless._

"Sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang mau dikatakan bukan, Stupei?" Ucap Yukari makin mencemooh, sepertinya… Junpei sudah sering mengganggunya sehingga bisa mengusik Yukari sampai seperti ini.

"Bu- Bukan! Itu…"

Dan perang mulut mereka terus berlanjut.

"Kenapa mereka bisa bertengkar cuman karena itu ya?" Seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut _sweatdrop _memperhatikan pertengkatan kedua pasangan serasi , topik yang mereka gunakan itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja, Fuuka-san," Yukiko mendekati gadis itu, "mereka memang selalu begitu bukan?"

"Iya sih…"

"Oke! Bagus semua! Sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing!" Souji menepuk kedua tangannya.

Gumaman-gumaman senang mulai terdengar dari setiap peserta, mereka kemudian saling berbicara tentang aktivitas mereka yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Wajah senang mereka sudah tidak terlukis rasa bingung lagi seperti seminggu yang lalu. Mereka sudah memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan Shadow, mereka tidak perlu takut lagi saat mereka menyerang.

Tapi gumaman itu terhenti saat tepuk tangan lain terdengar dari ujung satu taman.

"Hebat! Hebat!" Pria berpakaian pegawai kantoran masuk ke dalam taman itu, orang yang sudah tidak muncul dalam layar raksasa selama seminggu, Adachi, "sepertinya kalian sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kekuatan kalian masing-masing!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Souji bertanya dengan nada rendah, tidak cukup senang dengan kehadiran orang yang telah membawa mereka semua kemari.

"Apa salahnya aku sesekali menjenguk 'anak-anak' yang sedang kuasuh?" Pria itu memasang wajah polos, memberikan rasa muak pada Souji.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sini?" Souji kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya, memberatkan suaranya dan mengeraskan ekspresi wajahnya, rasanya Ia sangat ingin menebas orang di hadapannya itu.

"Jangan galak seperti itu," Adachi memasang senyum ramah, berjalan mendekat pada Souji, tapi mendapati sang pemuda juga ikut mundur sejumlah langkah Adachi maju, "kau segitu bencinya padaku?"

"Tentu saja!" Souji menggeram, "aku tahu bahwa kau lah yang telah menculik adikku!"

"Adik?" Adachi berpikir sejenak, lalu menjentikkan jarinya, "oh ya! Iya iya! Gadis berambut perak itu bukan? Hahaha! Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal dia."

"Beritahu aku di mana dia sekarang!" Souji berlari ke arah Adachi dan mencengkram kuat kerahnya.

"Sayang sekali… Sepertinya kau tidak bisa bertemunya lagi, bahkan bila kalian bisa bertemu, kau mungkin tidak bisa mengenalinya lagi."

Kepalan tangan melayang tepat pada wajah Adachi, membuat pria itu tersungkur cukup jauh, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Tinjuan kedua telah siap di sisi tubuh Souji, tapi kemudian dihentikan oleh Yosuke dan Akihiko.

"Sakit~ Sakit~" Adachi menghapus darah di wajahnya, sekarang senyumnya berubah menjadi lebih gelap dan menyeramkan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan di sini?" Akihiko bertanya pada pria itu, Ia masih berusaha untuk menghentikan Souji yang sudah dipenuhi amarah.

"Ya! Aku hampir lupa…" Adachi merapikan jas kusutnya, membenarkan dasi berwarna merah yang dikenakannya, dan membersihkan debu dari bajunya. Seringaiannya makin melebar.

"Ayo kita mulai Death Game yang sebenarnya."


End file.
